Mechoyu Karoda
Mechoyu Karoda is a normal human who reckons he's the great god Thanatos. He always manages to come back to life somehow. Appearance Mechoyu has blue hair and blue-grey eyes. He wears a white shirt, a grey suit jacket and grey trousers. When angered, his eyes shine blue. Personality Mechoyu is delusional. He reckons he's a god when he's not, and spars with creatures better than himself because of this. He's a big fan of "godmodeing", which he does to almost everyone. He's pretty arrogant and thinks what he does is the right thing and everyone else is wrong. Powers and Abilities Mechoyu has no real powers. Godmodeing Mechoyu states what people will do before they do it. Only people gullible enough to believe him actually follow his orders, which isn't many. History Back in 1991, Mechoyu was abandoned by his parents, just one day after his birth. He grew up barely surviving, suckling from blind mothers and stealing candy from little kids. When he was eighteen, he found himself rolling down a hill and through an invisible barrier into a place known as Gensokyo. This barrier fried his brain and made him believe he was Thanatos. He "teamed up" with Rise Wege, Neko Kuro Heirin Harousan, Neon Hakuri and Kyukiitsu Sarkova's unexplained parallel. After annoying everyone as much as he could, Kyukiitsu covered him in barbecue sauce and ate him. Trail of The Survivor He somehow survived being eaten and appeared next in Konoha, where Suzaku Umino instantly took a dislike to his attitude and blew him up. He somehow survived that and appeared next in the Fushigiverse, where he was taken over and devoured by Suzaku Seikun. He amazingly survived that and found himself in the Nasuverse, where he was impaled and killed by Gilgamesh, before being burnt to dust by Suzaku Pendragon. For some reason, he managed to survive that too. He appeared in the Yugiohverse and was caught in Suzaku and Seiryuu's cross-fire, which turned him to stone. After managing to annoy Sky through use of insulting two of his closest friends (Kyukiitsu, and Sea), and then deciding to 'godmode' him and say that Sky would just run away crying. In response to this, Sky replied 'No, I am going to kill you', before creating Final Chaos, impaling Mechoyu directly through the heart and unleashing several elemental 'bullets'. As Sky turned away, Mechoyu taunted about how weak he was, and how Sky was going to just walk awaym and ignore him, this caused Sky to repeat exactly the same move, except this time it caused Karoda's body to turn into what was essentially tiny shreds of skin. He appears again on The Survivor just after Kyukiitsu wakes, poking at the controls. Fade passes by him and his stomach rumbles, as he hasn't eaten since Kyukiitsu became comatosed. Grinning evilly, Fade ate Mechoyu, killing him for the final time. This article excludes all of the other times where he was killed, usually for comedy. Tropes *I Got Better: He was eaten by Kyukiitsu's parallel. He was blown up by Suzaku Umino. His body was devoured by Suzaku Seikun. He was killed and incinerated by Gilgamesh and Suzaku Pendragon. He was turned to stone by Suzaku and Seiryuu. It was Fade eating him that finally killed him. *Running Gag: Two of them. First is him being killed constantly and coming back to life. Second is him telling people (usually one of the Suzakus) to do things and them replying with a blunt no, often coupled with gag number 1. *A God Am I?: No, Mechoyu, you're NOT Thanatos. *What An Idiot: The truth is just too much, ne? Trivia *Mechoyu Karoda is based on a real person's Facebook RP character, like Neon Hakuri Category:Characters Category:Human